


Romance in Hawaii

by vermilion_aura



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Partial Nudity, Romance, Sexual Content Above the Belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: You and Akira have a private, sensual moment.Akira KurusuxReader





	Romance in Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> After posting _Love is Strange_ , I ended up receiving a lot of requests from various people to write another project involving Akira and the reader, which lead me to write this little piece. I really wanted to include some sensuality in this project, and after messing around with it quite a few times, I finally got it to where I was happy with it. So, I'm hoping you will enjoy it too, and to those who requested this, this is for all of you!

Darkness fell on the gorgeous Hawaiian beach, replacing the orange hue of the sunset with its midnight blue tint. The time for romance had come alive, with couples walking alongside the shoreline and taking in the atmosphere. Up on the fifth floor in a hotel within walking distance of the beach, you stood out on the balcony, taking in the cool air and observing the couples below. You were waiting for your boyfriend to return after his friends decided to borrow him for a few hours to hang out. Once he returned, the two of you had the evening all to yourselves.

You found it hard to believe that you had been dating the transfer student Akira Kurusu for three months, especially with the rumors surrounding him and the reputation he received as a result. Rumors started surrounding you when you entered into the relationship, but his assurance and support was what kept you strong. Despite his criminal record, he sure didn't act like a delinquent, and as you got to know him more, you came to discover how rumors and appearances can be deceiving. Honestly, you were happier than ever before in the three months that you were together.

A small smile adorning your lips, you stepped away from the balcony and made your way back inside the room, locking the sliding door and pulling the drapes together. You tightly clutched the fabric of Akira's shirt, which you had used to cover yourself from the chill of the evening. The two of you spent all afternoon lounging at the pool, and thus, you were still in your two-piece bikini. You hadn't bothered to change out of it since you got back, having procrastinated it, but you did freshen up with some lotion. The scent of plumeria blossoms flooded your nostrils, filling your insides with its sweet aroma. Yet, it did nothing to satisfy the fact that you were missing Akira.

_I really hope he comes back soon. I want to have this moment with him while the chance is still available._

As if the gods had read your mind, you heard the click of the front door, and Akira came walking in. He wore his swim trunks, and his shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his muscular physique. You couldn't help but think how sexy he looked right now, and the thought caused a slight rush of heat to flood your cheeks.

He smiled when he saw you. "Sorry I'm late. Ryuji and the boys wanted to check out all the numerous hotspots that were nearby."

You shook your head. "It's okay. You needed some time with your friends. I know I'm not the only one in your life, Akira-kun."

He shut the door behind him and then reached for the knob that controlled the lights, dimming the lighting down to a candlelit glow. Turning his gaze back to you, he eyed your attire.

"Isn't that shirt mine?"

You nodded. "I used it to cover myself up. I haven't bothered to change out of my swimsuit yet. Just for a heads up, it does smell sweet. I did just put on some lotion."

"It's totally fine. Actually…" his gazed roved your figure, mentally admiring how his shirt clung to you like a second skin. "It looks really sexy on you."

Your mouth went dry at his compliment, and the heat in your cheeks intensified, causing your skin to flush a slight shade of pink.

"However, it would look even sexier if the buttons were loosened. I would be able to see what you're wearing underneath."

The blush on your cheeks darkened to a deeper shade of pink, causing him to smirk in response.

_Two can play at this teasing game, Akira-kun,_ you thought.

With a small smirk of your own, you reached for the buttons of the shirt and began loosening them, exposing your bikini to his gaze. Akira felt his pulse quicken; he wanted to get you in his arms and onto the king-sized bed in the corner, and with the candlelit dim of the lighting, the atmosphere and mood was just perfect. However, he knew better than to push you into something you weren't ready for, and he would only do it if you were okay with it.

You saw the husky, hungry gaze in his eyes, reflecting the desire that coursed through your veins like wildfire. You wanted him to take you on the bed; you wanted him to unleash all the passion he felt for you. Without hesitating, you approached him, closing the distance between the two of you, and once he was within your reach, you reached out to touch his cheek and leaned forward, sealing your lips against his. He kissed you back, emitting a small gasp from you when he bit your bottom lip. Continuing the make out session, he wrapped his arms around your slender waist and walked forward, directing you towards the bed. You followed his lead, walking backwards, and when you hit the bed, you proceeded to lie down, taking him with you.

Your hands found his waistline, moving them up to caress his bare chest while pushing the fabric of his shirt off at the same time. Once the fabric was down his arms, he tossed the shirt aside to the floor and proceeded to strip the shirt you were wearing. You lifted your back up from the mattress, allowing him to finish the job, and lied back down when he was done.

When the two of you pulled apart for some much-needed air, you were staring into each other's eyes. You could see the lust and hunger in his grey eyes; he wanted you and you knew you wanted him.

"Do you really want me, Akira-kun?"

He nodded. "Yes."

His answer was the push you needed to ask your question.

"Actually, there is something that I want to try out with you, Akira-kun, but only if you're okay with it."

"What is it, love?"

Your cheeks warmed up at the thought, but at that very moment when it was the best opportunity, it was either now or never. Luckily, he was patient enough to wait through your moment of hesitation.

"I…I want to take my bikini top off."

Akira felt his heart stop dead in its tracks; he didn't think you would be ready to expose yourself to him, and was almost hesitant.

"I know we've only been together for three months, but I trust you. I'm ready to show you this part of me."

Your words cleared his mind of all the doubts that just crossed his mind.

"And if you want to kiss me there, you can."

His heartbeat quickened to the point where it threatened to burst out of his ribcage; the thought of him showering kisses all over your chest and breasts while hearing you moan was more than enough to make his blood boil.

"So, can I take my top off?"

Giving it some thought, Akira nodded in response.

"Yes."

With a nod, you reached for the strings that held your bikini top in place and proceeded to loosen the knots. Akira held his breath as he watched you, and his breath hitched in his throat when you pulled your top away and set it aside. The sight he saw was perfection, and he wished that the night would never end.

Without hesitation, Akira leaned towards you, and with another kiss on your lips, he moved down to your neck, lavishing your throat with kisses. One of your hands found the back of his head, your fingers tangling in his short, ebony locks, and a moan escaped your lips when you felt him suck on your collarbone.

He proceeded to move lower, kissing and lightly suckling on your skin, stopping at the valley between your breasts. After stealing a glance at the euphoric look on your face, his hand reached up to cup and knead your breast while his lips began lavishing your other breast. Your moans became louder, and you let out a gasp that flooded the room when his lips captured your nipple. He gently tugged on the bud, timing it in rhythm with his hand. You held him against your chest, your hand clenching into a fist and grabbing a portion of his hair. Akira alternated between your breasts, giving them an equal amount of attention from his lips and making you squirm underneath him. To finish it off, he made his way back up to your lips, sealing them with his own in a heavy, passionate kiss. The feeling of your breasts pressed against his chest drove him wild, and if only you had wanted to do more, he would have gone further with you.

When he pulled away from your lips, Akira buried his face into your neck, breathing heavily against your skin. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, wanting to keep him as close to you as possible.

"Are you okay?" he whispered into your ear.

You nodded. "Yes. I'm fine."

"Was I too rough with you at all?"

You shook your head. "No. You were perfect. In fact, I would like to do that again in the future."

"Would you ever want to go any further?"

"Someday, yes."

He pulled away from your neck so he could stare into your eyes, gently stroking your hair.

"Because I would like to go all the way with you someday."

You felt your cheeks warm up again.

"I want that too. I just would prefer it when our relationship hits the right point."

"I understand."

"For now, let's enjoy this moment we have and keep going at our own pace."

"Of course."

With that, he placed a kiss on your brow and the two of you fell into a deep slumber in the comfort of each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some more projects in mind, one in particular a _Persona 4_ flash fic collection that I would like to start on and will be a response to another challenge I found on Lunaescence. Be on the lookout for it, and check back!


End file.
